Skazany na mrok
by Valfea Everad
Summary: Bitwa dobiegła końca, Uruk-hai zabrali niziołków, a Boromir wykrwawia się pod drzewem. Wesoły scenariusz, prawda? A co gdyby do tego scenariusza wbił się Sauron, zagarniając duszę Boromira i zmieniając go w Upiora Pierścienia?
1. Prolog

To był koniec. Całkowita przegrana. Uruk-hai zabrali niziołków, a on leżał pod drzewem, powoli się wykrwawiając. Boromir zaszlochał i skrzywił się, czując spowodowany przez to ból. Zasłużył na to. Zdecydowanie zasłużył. Czemu na Valarów wtedy wybuchnął?! Powinien był się opanować! Wiedział, że jeśli przeżyje to do końca życia będzie pluł sobie w brodę z tego powodu. A jednocześnie... Jednocześnie zdawał sobie sprawę, że Pierścień, mimo, że widział go tylko raz, będzie go odtąd prześladował, szeptał swoje zdradliwe kłamstwa.

Pamiętał tamtą chwilę i uczucie aż za dobrze. Stali na tamtej polanie, wpatrując się w siebie z napięciem. Aż nagle w jego sercu rozpalił się gniew. Czemu to niziołek, nie on, ma coś co może ocalić jego ludzi? Nie zasłużył na to! Pierścień należał się jemu, Boromirowi! Ogarnięty wściekłością, zaatakował niziołka lecz ten znikł, zanim zdążył go nawet dotknąć. Rozjuszony ruszył za nim, lecz nim przeszedł chociażby pięć kroków, potkął się i upadł. Na mgnienie oka w głowie pojawił mu się obraz oczu, oczu których posiadaczem nie mogła być istota z tego świata, jakby wypełnionych całą złośliwością i nienawiścią tego świata. Szał odszedł tak nagle jak się pojawił. W jego miejsce pojawił się strach. Cóż on uczynił? Co się z nim stało? "Frodo!" krzyczał. "Błagam, wybacz! Wróć!" Na próżno.

Boromir w duchu przeklął Saurona i jego podstępne gry, obrzucając go najgorszymi przekleństwami jakie znał, zarówno we Wspólnej Mowie jak i w języku Gondoru.

Z każdą sekundą czuł, że robi się słabszy, jak życie powoli ucieka z jego ciała. Nawet nie starał się go w sobie zatrzymać, po prostu pozwalał mu odchodzić, zamknął tylko oczy. Wiedział, że zasłużył na śmierć.

Ilúvatarze, zlituj się nade mną...

Ocknął się na łóżku z baldachimem w ciemnej komnacie. Naprzeciwko niego płonęło palenisko, na ścianach znajdowały się okna, oba zasłonięte ciężkimi zasłonami. Miał gulę w gardle.

\- Czy ja...? - zaczął pytać sam siebie.

\- ...umarłem? - dokończył melodyjny głos z ciemnego kąta pokoju. - Nie, na szczęście dla nas obojga.

\- Kto tam jest? - zapytał agresywnie.

\- Twój nowy sprzymierzeniec, synu Denethora.

Z kąta wyłoniła się smukła męska postać. Odziana była w zdobione szaty, na niezwykle urodziwą i szlachetną twarz opadały złote pukle. Ktoś mniej spostrzegawczy nazwałby go elfem. Ale osoba o bardziej wprawnym oku od razu zwróciłaby uwagę na jego oczy. Zdecydowanie nie były to elfie oczy. Złośliwe i podstępne. I mimo, że jego usta były wykrzywione w przyjaznym grymasie, te oczy płonęły gorącą i wieczną nienawiścią. Toteż nie dziwota, iż Boromir nie okazał krzty zaufania.

\- Czyżby? - prychnął.

\- Tak, tylko ty jeszcze nie zdajesz sobie z tego sprawy. Ale bez obaw; wkrótce będzie to dla ciebie równie oczywiste, co świadomość, że twój brat ma na imię Faramir. - Jego uśmiech wciąż był jak najbardziej przyjazny.

\- Słuchaj no! Nie mam pojęcia skąd znasz imię mojego ojca i brata, ale wiem jedno: Jeśli natychmiast mi nie powiesz gdzie jesteśmy, to nie ręczę za siebie! - W wzburzeniu podniósł się z posłania. Był bez koszuli i ze zdumieniem dostrzegł, że po ranach od strzał nie ma ani śladu. - Kim ty w ogóle jesteś, co?

\- Jak to, nie poznajesz mnie?

Boromir zamarł. Poznawał. Nawet nie tyle jego, co jego oczy. Gula w gardle powróciła. Skoro te oczy należały do niego, to musiałoby znaczyć, że to jest...

\- Sauron... - wyszeptał z przestrachem.

\- Brawo! - Majar roześmiał się serdecznie. - Może jednak nie jesteś tak głupi jak myślałem!

Boromir wpatrywał się w niego zszokowany. Czyżby tak wyglądał Nieprzyjaciel? Nie, to niemożliwe. Był zbyt namacalny, zbyt realny... A jednak, Czarny Władca stał przed nim, równie realny co on sam, a jego uśmiech nabierał coraz mniej przyjazny wyraz, ustępując miejsca sadystycznemu grymasowi. Po około minucie wpatrywania się w siebie Boromir spuścił wzrok, a Sauron klasnął z zadowoleniem.

\- No, skoro się już poznaliśmy myślę, że możesz już wracać do swoich zajęć i nacieszyć się tą resztką wolności, która ci jeszcze została.

Nagle świat zawirował Gondorczykowi przed oczami. Zdezorientowany oparł się o filar łóżka. Kilka sekund później świat był całkowicie rozmazany, a on czuł że powoli odpływa. W ostatniej chwili dosłyszał jeszcze głos Saurona:

\- Pamiętaj, już należysz do mnie. Nic co zrobisz już tego nie zmieni. I, Boromirze, bądź miły dla swoich nowych przyjaciół.

Chwilę potem Boromir ponownie leżał pod drzewem na Parth Galen, nieprzytomny.

A/N: Witaj dziatwa! Oto pierwszy rozdział, nieszczególnie długi, ale następne rozdziały będą dłuższe, soł...

I wiem, że wyszło trochę chaotycznie, ale nie umiem pisać początków, następne rozdziały będą bardziej ogarnięte (chyba...)


	2. Rozdział I

Aragorn sprężył się cały, słysząc róg grający głębokim tonem, a jego odbite od gór wołanie rozniosło się echem po zapadlinach tak potężnie, że zagłuszyło grzmot wodospadu.

\- Róg Boromira! - krzyknął Aragorn. - Wzywa na pomoc! - Zeskoczył ze strażnicy i pędem puścił się ścieżką w dół. - Biada! Zły los prześladuje mnie dzisiaj, cokolwiek podejmuję, ten mnie zawodzi. Gdzie jest Sam?

Im niżej zbiegał tym wyraźniej słyszał wrzawę, lecz głos rogu z każdą chwilą słabł i zdawał się coraz bardziej rozpaczliwy. Aragorn był już na ostatnim tarasie zbocza, wszystko przycichło, a gdy Strażnik, skręciwszy w lewo, pędził tam skąd dobiegały głosy - zgiełk już się oddalał, aż w końcu Aragorn nie mógł już nic dosłyszeć.*

O jakąś milę od Parth Galen, na polanie nieopodal jeziora, znalazł Boromira. Gondorczyk leżał oparty plecami o drzewo z zamkniętymi oczami, jakby odpoczywając. Jego miecz wciąż leżał w jego dłoni, nienaruszony, a dwie połówki rozłupanego rogu walały się kilka metrów dalej. Wokół walały się truchła orków. Kiedy podszedł bliżej spostrzegł również dziury w jego ubraniu, otoczone aureolą krwi, lecz po strzałach nie było ani śladu. Aragorn zmarszczył brwi, przyklęknął obok i sprawdził puls. Był słabo wyczuwalny, ale równy. Tyle dobrze. Co u licha mogło się tu stać? - zapytał sam siebie, a na głos powiedział:

\- Boromirze, słyszysz mnie? Boromirze! - Zero reakcji. Zgadując, że jego przyjaciel jest ciężko ranny, powoli ruszył jego nieprzytomne ciało i stwierdzając, że rozbieranie uszkodziłoby go jeszcze bardziej, rozciął jego ubrania i krzyknął zaskoczony, widząc co było pod nimi. Wojownik nie był wcale ranny, na jego torsie nie było nawet zadrapania. Na wszelki wypadek Aragorn obejrzał resztę jego ciała i ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że Boromir jest cały i zdrowy. - Dziwne...

Spróbował go podnieść i zanieść do obozu ale po kilku krokach postanowił, że lepiej nie porywać się z motyką na słońce i poczekać na Gimliego i Legolasa, bo samemu ni jak tego nie zrobi. Zmachany odłożył Boromira w jego dawne miejsce i ciężko dysząc przysiadł obok niego.

\- Widzisz, i po co było tyle żreć - wysapał, po czym uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Gdyby powiedział coś takiego w obecności Gondorczyka podczas gdy ten był przytomny, w najlepszym wypadku skończyłoby się to aferą i obrażonym Boromirem, który byłby dla wszystkich kąśliwy przez następne dwa dni, a w najgorszym Drużyna musiałaby się pożegnać ze swoim dowódcą, albowiem ten zakończył swój żywot w sposób bolesny i krwawy. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że Boromir na pewno nie dał by siebie obejrzeć, o opatrywaniu ran już nie wspominając. Nawet po Morii sam opatrzył swoją rękę (nieudolnie) i powarkiwał na każdego kto chciał mu pomóc.

Tak zastali ich Legolas i Gimli. Zeszli cichcem z zachodnich stoków wzgórza. Gimli trzymał w pogotowiu topór, Legolas długi nóż, bo strzał zabrakło już w kołczanie. Kiedy wychynęli na polanę zatrzymali się zdumieni; stali chwilę, wytrzeszczając oczy w zdumieniu, nie od razu pojmując scenę na którą patrzyli. Zaiste, dziwny był to widok: Nieprzytomny Boromir oparty o drzewo, tuż obok niego spocony Aragorn chichoczący pod nosem a wokół orkowe trupy.

\- Na moją brodę, co się tutaj stało? - zapytał zszokowany Gimli, patrząc to na jednego to na drugiego.

\- Niestety! - powiedział Legolas, zbliżając się do Aragorna. - Ścigaliśmy po lesie orków i niejednego ubiliśmy, lecz widzę, że tu byliśmy potrzebniejsi. Zawróciliśmy kiedy doszedł nas głos rogu, za późno jednak! Obawiam się, że jesteście ranni śmiertelnie.

\- Nie, nie - zaprzeczył Aragorn, uspokajając się już. - Ja jestem niedraśnięty, bo mnie tutaj nie było przy nim. On też wydaje się być cały, ale cały jest zakrwawiony a i nieprzytomny. Walczył w obronie hobbitów, kiedy ja byłem daleko, na szczycie wzgórza.

\- W obronie hobbitów?! - krzyknął Gimli. - Gdzież oni są? Gdzie Frodo?

\- Nie wiem - odparł ze znużeniem Aragorn. - Podejżewam, że pojmali ich orkowie. Przypuszczam, że są jeszcze żywi

\- A on? - Legolas wskazał na Boromira. - Co z nim?

\- Jest nieprzytomny, jak już mówiłem. Próbowałem go ocucić, bez skutku. Na szczęście ma stały puls. Ma ślady krwi na piersi, ale nigdzie nie znalazłem ran. Chciałem go zanieść do obozu, ale okazał się zbyt ciężki. Czy w takim razie pomoglibyście mi?

\- Oczywiście, tylko daj mi chwilę, pozbieram tylko strzały i uzupełnię kołczan. - Legolas uwinął się zaskakująco szybko, albowiem już po kilku minutach miał pełny kołczan i stał razem z pozostałą dwójką nad Boromirem, ustalającą jak będą go nieść.

\- Słuchajcie, ja go chwycę za głowę, wy za nogi, o właśnie tak, i na trzy uniesiemy go do góry. Dobra, raz, dwa i... trzy!

Doszli do obozu w zaskakująco żwawym tępie, musieli robić odsapki tylko pięć razy, głównie na prośby Gimliego. Kiedy doszli na miejsce z westchnieniem ulgi odłożyli go na ziemię a sami padli tuż obok, dysząc ze zmęczenia.

\- Hobbicka kuchnia dokonuje swojej zemsty - wycharczał Gimli. - Mówiłem ci mości Legolasie żebyś na nią nie narzekał, bo się zemści. I w końcu to zrobiła, w postaci wagi Boromira.

Elf odmruknął coś o bezczelnych krasnoludach i o mijaniu się z prawdą, a Aragorn z rozbawieniem zauważył, że nie on jedyny spostrzegł ciężkość Boromira. Nie chciałby być w pobliżu kiedy ktoś mu o tym powie.

Dwie i pół godziny później Boromir był wciąż nieprzytomny, ale już porządnie zbadany i przebrany w niezniszczone ubrania. Leżał spokojnie na posłaniu z koców a Drużyna debatowała co zrobić dalej.

\- Co w takim razie zrobimy? - Gimli powstał, wzburzony. - Przecież nie zostawimy hobbitów na pastwę orków! To nasi przyjaciele!

\- Wiem, wiem. Ale nie możemy tu zostawić Boromira samego. A z nim ni jak nie będziemy ich ścigać, bo ledwo go dotachaliśmy do obozu. Moim zdaniem najrozsądniej będzie poczekać aż się obudzi i bezzwłocznie ruszyć za hobbitami. - Aragorn schował twarz w dłoniach ze zrezygnowaniem. - Doprawdy, wszystko co dzisiaj robię, obraca się przeciwko mnie.

\- To przecież szaleństwo! - wybuchnął Gimli. - On przecież może tak leżeć całe dnie! A kiedy my będziemy tutaj czekać, nasi hobbici będą cierpieć tym dłuższą niewolę!

\- A macie lepszy pomysł? - Aragorn spojrzał na niego ze zmęczeniem w oczach.

Musieli przyznać, że nie mają. Siedzieli tak jeszcze przez jakiś czas, kiedy nagle ciszę przeszył rozdzierający krzyk. Drużyna jak jeden mąż spojrzała w kierunku z którego dochodził i ujrzała Boromira, miotającego się na wszystkie strony i mamroczącego jakieś niezrozumiałe kwestie.

\- Boromirze! - Aragorn dopadł do niego jako pierwszy. Starał się przytrzymać głowę Gondorczyka między kolanami a ramiona przyprzeć do ziemi. - Boromirze, obudź się!

\- Nnie... Błagam, nie...! - dało się zrozumieć. Miotał się coraz bardziej rozpaczliwie, jakby walczył o własne życie. - Ja nie chciałem, przysięgam!

\- Boromirze! - Ton Aragorna stał się bardziej stanowczy. Boromir nagle znieruchomiał i zamilkł. Powoli otworzył oczy. Nierozumiejącym wzrokiem spojrzał najpierw na Aragorna, następnie jego oczy przesunęły się na Legolasa, w końcu na Gimliego. Przez krótką chwilę miotał się pomiędzy nimi, nic nie rozumiejąc aż nagle jego wzrok się wyostrzył a oblicze nabrało wyraz strachu, smutku i niepewności.

\- Co się stało? - zapytał Aragorn, omiatając go czujnym spojrzeniem. Gondorczyk wachał się przez chwilę, po czym przygryzł wargę, spuścił wzrok i prawie niedosłyszalnie wyszeptał:

\- Ja... Ja próbowałem odebrać Frodowi Pierścień...


	3. Rozdział II

\- Jak to próbowałeś odebrać Frodowi Pierścień? - zapytał Aragorn, może odrobinę zbyt agresywnie. Boromir nie odpowiedział, tylko schował twarz za włosami i jakby skulił się w sobie. Widząc, że w tym temacie nie wyciągnie od niego nic więcej, postanowił uderzyć w inną strunę. - A co z Merrym i Pippinem?

\- Zabrali ich orkowie. Próbowałem ich powstrzymać, ale było ich zbyt wielu. Poległem. Znowu. - Wyglądał jakby miał się zaraz rozpłakać, głos mu się łamał. Ponownie spuścił wzrok i szepnął - Nie podołałem zadaniu. Zdradziłem Drużynę.

Aragorn nie był pewien co ma zrobić. Z jednej strony nie mógł pozostać obojętny na taką skruchę i cierpienie, a z drugiej... zdrada to wciąż zdrada. Po krótkim namyśle zdecydował się na razie nie skreślać przyjaciela.

\- Boromirze, spójrz na mnie - powiedział stanowczo, starając się ignorować speszonych towarzyszy, stojących tuż obok i niewiedzących co ze sobą zrobić. Wojownik niechętnie podniósł wzrok i Aragorn odetchnął z ulgą. W jego oczach nie było szaleństwa, które cechowało osoby opanowane przez Pierścień, aczkolwiek w jego osobie dało się wyczuć Cień. Jednak stanowczo przeważał tu smutek, niepewność i skrucha, zwłaszcza skrucha. - Czy gdybyś wrócił do tamtej chwili, ponownie chciałbyś zabrać Pierścień?

\- Oczywiście, że nie! Za kogo ty mnie masz?! - wybuchnął Boromir. - Myślisz, że tego chciałem?! Że chciałem okazać się najsłabszym ogniwem? Że chciałem zaatakować bezbronnego hobbita, którego na dodatek obiecałem chronić? Stracić kontrolę nad własnym umysłem? Że chciałem... - nagle się zawachał i po chwili znowu skulił się w sobie, zdając sobie sprawę, że znowu dał się ponieść emocjom. - Przepraszam... - wyszeptał, a po jego policzku pociekła pojedyncza łza. Strażnik łaskawie udał, że jej nie zauważył.

\- Przeprosiny przyjęte, synu Denethora - Aragorn uśmiechnął się. - Wybaczam ci.

\- Co? - Gondorczyk spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem.

\- Wybaczam ci - powtórzył cierpliwie. Na to Boromir pokręcił głową i spuścił wzrok.

\- To niemożliwe. A nawet jeśli, to i tak nie istotne, bo ja sam sobie niewybaczę. - Uparcie wbijał wzrok w ziemię, po czym podkulił nogi i objął je ramionami. Aragorn westchnął ze znużeniem i rozważył wszelkie możliwe opcje. Skoro Boromir już się obudził, teoretycznie mógłby z nimi iść ścigać hobbitów. No właśnie, teoretycznie, bo w praktyce nastrój Boromira bynajmniej nie zachęcał do wciągania go w misję ratunkową. Zostawić go też nie mogą, bo jeszcze coś głupiego strzeliłoby mu do głowy. Jedyną opcją pozostawało wyciągnięcie go z dołka i natychmiastowy pościg za Uruk-Hai.

\- Boromirze, słuchaj mnie uważnie - zaczął z powagą. - Byłeś ignorantem, jeśli wierzyłeś, że Pierścień może ci przynieść jakikolwiek pożytek. Czyż nie słuchałeś na Naradzie? Wszystko za sprawą Pierścienia obraca się w zło. Nawet Gandalf obawiał się go dotknąć. Takie wyrzuty mógłbym ci robić jeszcze przez kilka godzin, ale co się stało to się nie odstanie. Frodo i Sam zmierzają do Mordoru, zresztą tam prowadziła ścieżka Powiernika Pierścienia. Jego los przestał zależeć od nas. Pozostało tylko ratować naszych towarzyszy z łap orków, nie obawiając się poświęceń. Ale aby to osiągnąć musimy wszyscy wziąć w tym udział. Proponuję więc abyś odłożył użalanie się nad sobą na później i zrobił coś, co na pewno nie wymaże tego co zrobiłeś, ale przynajmniej zrobi coś dobrego dla Drużyny. No, wstawaj!

Boromir niechętnie podniósł się. Nie dało się stwierdzić czy jest w dobrym czy w złym stanie. Może i nie był ranny i nie słaniał się na nogach, ale garbił się i wbijał wzrok w czubek własnych stóp, jakby obarczony jakimś wielkim ciężarem. Ciekawe jakim...

Ano takim, że próbował odebrać Frodowi Pierścień! odpowiedział sam sobie Aragorn. Lepiej nie rozgrzebywać tego zbytnio i nie doszukiwać we wszystkim drugiego dna, przynajmniej na razie. Ale na chwilę obecną jego umysł zaprzątnął instynkt uzdrowiciela, odsuwając instynkt przywódcy na dalszy plan.

\- Jak się czujesz? - zapytał z troską. Kątem oka zerknął na Legolasa i Gimliego i zauważył, że ta dwójka wymienia między sobą porozumiewawcze spojrzenie, ale postanowił to zignorować. Zrobił krok w stronę Gondorczyka i zgiął jego rękę w łokciu. - Czy boli jak tak robię?

Boromir spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem i powoli pokręcił głową.

\- A tak? - Powoli poruszał jego nadgarstkiem.

\- Nic mi nie jest - odparł zapobiegawczo Boromir. Wszyscy w Drużynie wiedzieli jak Aragorn może się nakręcić w swojej roli uzdrowiciela. Każdy z piechurów co najmniej dwa razy był poddawany oględzinom, mającym na celu stwierdzić czy coś im jednak nie jest. Nawet gdy było to tylko trochę mocniejsze zadrapanie to i tak trzeba było się zapierać rękami i nogami żeby nie zostać dokładnie przebadanym z lekiem na gorączkę na dodatek.

\- Na pewno? - dopytywał Aragorn, przykładając dłoń do jego czoła aby sprawdzić temperaturę. - Nic a nic?

Boromir pokiwał głową.

\- Jakim cudem, na Mahala? - nie wytrzymał w końcu Gimli. - Cały żeś tam leżał zakrwawiony, z rozłupanym rogiem, ale ran ani śladu! Jak?

\- Nie mam pojęcia - odparł zgodnie z prawdą Boromir. - Ostatnie co pamiętam to to, że leżałem tam w lesie, pokonany. Potem obudziłem się tutaj.

\- Ale jak... - zaczął Gimli, ale uciszył go gest Aragorna.

\- Czujesz się na siłach? Możesz biec?

\- Chyba tak...

\- Dobrze. Zostawcie tu wszystko prócz rzeczy najniezbędniejszych - zwrócił się do wszystkich. - Trzeba będzie pospieszać dniem i nocą.

Wciągnęli ostatnią łódź na brzeg i zanieśli ją między drzewa. Złożyli pod nią sprzęt, ktorego nie mogli udźwignąć i bez ktorego można się było obejść. Potem ruszyli z Parth Galen. Zmierzch już zapadał, kiedy znaleźli się z powrotem na polanie gdzie wcześnej leżał nieprzytomny Boromir. Stąd mieli iść tropem orkow, łatwym zresztą do wyśledzenia.

\- Żadne inne plemię tak nie tratuje ziemi - zauważył Legolas. - Orkowie jak gdyby znajdowali rozkosz w deptaniu i tępieniu żywej roślinności, choćby im nie zagradzała drogi.

\- Mimo to maszerują bardzo szybko - wtrącił Boromir - i są niezmordowani. Może też będziemy poźniej szukać ścieżek przez nagie, trudne tereny.

\- A więc spieszmy za nimi! - powiedział Gimli. - Krasnoludy także umieją żwawo maszerować i nie są mniej niż orkowie wytrwali. Ale nieprędko ich dogonimy, wyprzedzili nas znacznie.

\- Tak - odparł Aragorn. - Wszyscy musimy zdobyć się na wytrwałość krasnoludow. W drogę! Z nadzieją czy też bez nadziei, pojdziemy tropem nieprzyjaciela. I biada mu, jeśli okażemy się od niego szybsi! Ten pościg zasłynie wśrod trzech plemion: elfow, krasnoludow i ludzi. W drogę, łowcy!

I rączo jak jeleń skoczył naprzod. Biegli wśrod drzew. Aragorn od czasu do czasu zerkał na Boromira i widział, że ten jest jakiś dziwny, myślami wędrujący daleko od nich. Wkrotce zostawili las nad jeziorem daleko za sobą i wspięli się długim ramieniem zbocza na ciemny, ostro odcinający się od tła nieba grzbiet gorski, purpurowy już w blasku zachodu. Zapadł zmrok. Cztery szare cienie wsiąkły w kamienny krajobraz.


	4. Rozdział III

Noc była bardzo zimna. Łowcy spali niespokojnie, a ilekroć któryś z nich budził się, stwierdzał, że Legolas czuwa u wezgłowia przyjaciół albo przechadza się koło nich, nucąc cicho w swoim ojczystym języku. Tuż nad ranem Aragorna zbudził głos Boromira. Spojrzał w jego kierunku i ujrzał jak wojownik wierci się przez sen, mrucząc pojedyncze słowa w mowie Gondoru.

\- Sługa... Nie... Nie będziesz... - dało się wyłapać. Obieżyświat przeniósł pytający wzrok na siedzącego nieopodal Legolasa, który również wpatrywał się w Boromira.

\- Jest taki od ponad godziny - odparł na nieme pytanie Aragorna. - Nie chciałem was budzić i odmawiać wam tej odrobiny odpoczynku.

Aragorn pokiwał tylko głową. W ten sposób przeszła noc. Wszyscy czterej, już rozbudzeni, patrzyli jak brzask powoli rozlewa się po niebie, czystym i bezchmurnym, aż wreszcie pokazało się słońce. Wstało blade i jasne. Wiatr dmący od wschodu zmiótł kłęby mgieł. Rozległa kraina leżała przed nimi naga i pusta w surowym świetle ranka.

Śledząc wzrokiem trop biegnący nad rzeką a potem wzdłóż jej brzegów, ku puszczy, Aragorn dostrzegł na dalekiej zielonej łące jakiś ciemny, szybko poruszający się mały punkcik. Rzucił się na ziemię i zaczął pilnie wsłuchiwać się w jej głos, ignorując zaskoczone spojrzenie Boromira. Legolas jednak, który stał obok, widział nie punkcik, lecz chmarę jeźdźców. Gdzieś daleko za pędzącym oddziałem czarny dym wzbijał się ku niebu. Cisza panowała nad pustką stepu taka, że Gimli słyszał szelest każdej trawki.

\- Jeźdźcy! - krzyknął Aragorn, zrywając się z ziemi. - Wielu jeźdźców na ścigłych koniach zbliża się do nas.

\- Tak - rzekł Legolas. - Jest ich stu pięciu. Włosy mają jasne, a włócznie lśniące. Przewodzi im mąż wysokiego wzrostu.

\- To pewnie jeźdźcy Eomera! Oni na pewno nam pomogą - powiedział z przekonaniem Boromir.

\- Poczekajmy na nich - rzekł Aragorn. - Wszyscy jesteśmy zmęczeni, jak dotąd ścigamy nieprzyjaciół nadaremnie. A może ich wcześniej dogonił? Bo przecież oddział konny wraca tropem orkówm. Może jeźdźcy będą mieli dla nas jakieś ważne nowiny?

\- Albo ostre włócznie - wtrącił się Gimli, nie zwracając uwagi na piorunujące spojrzenie Boromira.

\- Trzy konie niosą puste siodła - poinformował ich szybko Legolas, zanim Gondorczyk zdążył dać im wykład o prawości ludzi Rohanu. - Ale hobbitów między nimi nie widzę.

\- Może nawet nie będą to pomyślne nowiny - odezwał się Boromir, wciąż co chwilę rzucajac Gimlemu pełne wyrzutów spojrzenie - ale na dobre czy na złe, i tak trzeba tutaj poczekać.

Trzej przyjaciele opuścili szczyt wzgórza i zeszli niżej, gdzie nie byli aż tak widocznym celem. Nie zeszli jednak aż do podnóży pagórka, a przycupnęli na stoku w przywiędłej trawie, owinięci w elfie płaszcze. Czas płynął leniwie. Gimli wiercił się niespokojnie, Boromir grzebał dłonią w ziemi, Aragorn zamyślony skubał nitkę w swoich spodniach. Tylko Legolas siedział nieruchomo, leniwym wzrokiem wpatrując się w równiny przed nimi.

\- Wiecie... - zagadał w pewnym momencie Boromir. - Ja znam Eomera. Całkiem dobrze, rzekłbym. Kiedy był jeszcze chłopcem byłem kimś w rodzaju jego idola. Ciągle za mną łaził. Potem oczywiście mu przeszło, ale nie zmienia to faktu, że zdążyłem poznać Rohirrimów, od dobrej i od złej strony...

\- Na Mahala! Boromir przyznał, że Rohirrimowie mają złą stronę! Cud! - wykrzyknął Gimli. Boromir posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie.

\- ...dlatego prosiłbym was, abyście mówienie zostawili mnie - dokończył, wciąż wpatrując się w Gimlego.

\- Jak sobie życzysz - powiedział Aragorn.

Wreszcie Gimli też usłyszał głuchy tętent galopujących kopyt. Jeźdźcy, wciąż trzymając się tropu orków, skręcili od rzeki ku pagórkom. Przemknęli galopem, dwójkami, a chociaż co chwila któryś z nich prostował się w strzemionach i rozglądał na wszystkie strony, żaden, jak się zdawało, nie dostrzegł czterech obcych wędrowców przycupniętych na stoku. Odział mijał już wzgórze, gdy nagle Boromir wstał i donośnym głosem zawołał:

\- Co słychać w Marchii, Jeźdźcy Rohanu?

Błyskawicznie, nad podziw sprawnie osadzili konie, zawrócili i cwałem natarli prosto na wzgórze. W mig czterej wędrowcy znaleźli się pośrodku ruchomego kręgu wojowników, którzy ze wszystkich stron, coraz bardziej zacieśniali pierścień. Boromir stał w milczeniu, z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy, podczas gdy jego trzej towarzysze zastygli bez ruchu, czekając jaki też obrót weźmie to spotkanie. Jeźdźcy zatrzymali się nagle. Gąszcz włóczni jeżył się ostrzami wymierzonymi przeciw podróżnym. Kilku chwyciło łuki i naciągało je do strzału. Dowódca, górujący wzrostem nad innymi, wysunął się z szeregu. Kiedy Boromir ujrzał jego twarz, przez jego twarz przebiegł cień zdziwienia.

\- Coście za jedni i czego tutaj szukacie?

\- Ależ, Eomerze - powiedział Boromir z oburzeniem. - Nie poznajesz mnie?

Eomer przyjżał mu się uważniej. Nagle zamarł a jego twarz wyrażała kilka emocji na raz. Niedowierzanie, radość i zaskoczenie.

\- Lord Boromir! - wykrzyknął. Dał jeźdźcom znak aby opuścili broń, a sam zszedł z konia, ściągnął hełm i podszedł do Gondorczyka. - Czyli słusznie nie zawierzaliśmy pogłoskom o twej rzekomej śmierci. Rad jestem cię widzieć w dobrym zdrowiu, mój panie. Aczkolwiek twój strój jest dziwny. Czy wyskoczyłeś spod trawy? Jak się to stało źeśmy cię wcześniej nie dostrzegli? Gdybym cię nie znał, pomyślałbym że jesteście z ludu elfów.

\- Tylko jeden z nas jest elfem, Legolas z Mrocznej Puszczy. Ale w drodze zahaczyliśmy o Lothlorien i od Pani z tejże krainy dostaliśmy w darze między innymi elfie płaszcze, to pewnie dzięki nim nas nie spostrzegliście - wyjaśnił Boromir, z wyraźnym trudem mówiąc o Galadrieli.

Eomer pokiwał głową, lecz jego spojrzenie nabrało pewnej dozy podejrzliwości.

\- A więc w Złotym Lesie naprawdę żyje Pani, o której mówią stare legendy! - rzekł. - Jak słyszałem, mało kto wymyka się z jej sideł. Dziwne czasy! Jeżeli u niej jesteście w łaskach, to aż dziw że również nie snujecie sieci i nie rzucacie czarów. - Zwrócił zimne spojrzenie na Gimlego i Legolasa. - Bo nie rzucacie, nieprawdaż?

Oczy Gimlego zaiskrzyły się gniewnie, a rękę zacisnął na trzonku topora.

\- Powiedz mi swoje imię, władco koni, a wówczas usłyszysz moje i wiele innych rzeczy na dokładkę - powiedział. Boromir rzucił mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.

\- Zwyczaj nakazuje aby cudzoziemiec przedstawił się pierwszy - odparł rycerz, patrząc z góry na krasnoluda. - Mimo to wiedz, że jestem Eomer, syn Eomunda, a noszę tytuł Trzeciego Marszałka Riddermarchii.

\- A więc, Eomerze, synu Eomunda, Trzeci Marszałku Riddermarchii, przyjmij od krasnoluda Gimlego, syna Gloina, przestrogę i nie rzucaj na wiatr niewczesnych słów. Oczerniasz bowiem tę, której piękności nawet wyobrazić sobie nie umiesz. Tylko przez wzgląd na słabość umysłu można cię usprawiedliwić.

Eomerowi rozbłysły oczy, a Jeźdźcy Rohanu z groźnym pomrukiem zacieśnili krąg wokół łowców i nastawili włócznie.

\- Obciąłbym ci głowę razem z brodą, mości krasnoludzie, gdyby nieco wyżej sterczała ponad ziemią.

\- Gimli nie jest tu sam! - zawołał Legolas i ruchem szybszym niż tchnienie napiął łuk i założył strzałę. - Zginiesz, nim twój miecz opadnie.

Eomer podniósł miecz i ani chybił to spotkanie skończyłoby się krwawo, gdyby Aragorn i Boromir nie skoczyli między podróżujących, Aragorn do Gimlego i Legolasa, Boromir do Eomera.

\- Ej, ej, ej, panowie! - zawołał Boromir, unosząc dłonie w pokojowym geście. - Bez zbędnej agresji!

Eomer zawachał się, po czym opuścił broń, a swoim jeźdźcom dał znak aby zrobili to samo.

\- Wybaczcie mi, dałem się ponieść. Lecz nie zmienia to faktu, że podróżni zapuszczający się w tych czasach na pola Riddermarchii powinni mniej dufnie sobie poczynać. A kimże jest twój ostatni towarzysz? - Wskazał na Aragorna.

\- To jest... - zaczął Boromir i spojrzał pytająco na Aragorna, któremu również udało się uspokoić towarzyszy. Pod którym imieniem go przedstawić?

\- Zwą mnie Obieżyświatem, strażnikiem Północy. - Dziedzic Isildura postanowił zachować swą właściwą tożsamość w sekrecie, przynajmniej na razie.

Eomer pokiwał głową, a Boromir zaczął mu mówić o celu ich podróży tutaj.

\- Kilka dni temu naszych towarzyszy porwali orkowie. Ścigaliśmy ich, po tropach doszliśmy tutaj. W tej chwili jesteśmy w ciężkiej potrzebie i prosimy o pomoc albo przynajmniej o radę. Co możesz mi o tej bandzie powiedzieć?

\- Możecie zaniechać dalszego pościgu - odparł Eomer. - Banda jest już rozgromiona.

\- A nasi przyjaciele?

\- Nie widzieliśmy innych istot prócz orków.

\- Czy szukaliście wśród poległych? - odezwał się w końcu Aragorn. - Czy na pobojowisku nie było innych trupów prócz orków? Nasi przyjaciele są małego wzrostu, mogliby wydać się wam dziećmi. Nie noszą obuwia, płaszcze mieli szare.

\- Nie było tam krasnoludów ani dzieci - odparł Eomer. - Przeliczyliśmy poległych i zabraliśmy broń oraz łupy, potem zaś zgromadziliśmy trupy na stos i spaliliśmy, wedle zwyczaju. Popioły jeszcze dymią.

\- Nie chodzi o krasnoludów ani dzieci - powiedział Aragorn. - Nasi przyjaciele to hobbici.

\- Hobbici? - zdziwił się Eomer. - A co to takiego? Pierwszy raz słyszę tę dziwną nazwę.

\- Niezbyt wielu o nich słyszało - Boromir pokiwał głową. - Lecz ci dwaj są nam bardzo drodzy. Podczas swej ostatniej wizyty w Rohanie wspominałem o przepowiedni, która mi się przyśniła. Jest w niej mowa o niziołkach. To właśnie hobbici.

\- Niziołki! - zaśmiał się jeździec stojący obok Eomera. - Niziołki! Ależ te stworzonka żyją tylko w starych bajkach przyniesionych z Północy. Czy znaleźliśmy się w świecie legend, czy też chodzimy po zielonej ziemi w blasku dnia?

\- W ostatnich czasach granica pomiędzy tymi światami jest bardzo cienka - rzekł Aragorn. - Zielona ziemia, powiadasz? Jest w niej wiele tematów dla legendy, chociaż ją depczesz w pełnym blasku dnia.

\- Nie ma czasu do stracenia - przerwał mu Boromir, zanim Strażnik dał się ponieść skrzydłom natchnienia i wyrecytować im kilkanaście wierszy o trawie, w tym kilka po elficku. - Powinniśmy ruszać jak najszybciej.

\- Wszystkim nam śpieszno - zgodził się Eomer. - Moi jeźdźcy chcą jak najszybciej ruszyć w dalszą drogę. Ale w ramach pomocy użyczę wam trzech koni, oby służyły wam lepiej niż poprzednim właścicielom.

Kilka minut później łowcy galopowali na nowych koniach w stronę odległej smugi dymu. Boromir na masywnym siwku Lossarze, Aragorn na Hasufelu a Legolas i Gimli wspólnie dosiadali mniejszego i lżejszego Aroda. Był już wieczór kiedy dotarli do skraju Fangornu i dymiącej sterty popiołu, wciąż gorącej. Obok piętrzyły się stosy hełmów, włóczni, zbroi, łuków, strzaskanych mieczy i innego wojennego dziadostwa, w zdecydowanej większości nienadającego się już do użytku. Pośrodku sterczał nabity na pal ogromny łeb goblina. Na spękanym hełmie wciąż dało się rozróżnić godło białej ręki.

Boromir podjechał bliżej z niepokojem wypisanym na twarzy.

\- Musimy ich poszukać - powiedział, rozglądając się nerwowo wokół. Chwilę potem zeskoczył z konia i nie racząc go chociażby przywiązać rzucił się na poszukiwanie hobbitów. Reszta, chcąc nie chcąc, ruszyła za nim.

\- Meeerry! Pippin! - nawoływał, nie zważając na to, że może ściągnąć czyjąś uwagę. Noc nadeszła, ciemna i mglista, a oni zajrzeli pod każdy kamień i w każdy krzak lecz nie odkryli ani śladu po swoich dwóch przyjaciołach. Aragorn, Legolas i Gimli stanęli w miejscu i ze smutkiem zwiesili głowy. Boromir zatrzymał się i spojrzał na nich ze zdziwieniem.

\- Czemu nie szukacie? Przecież Merry i Pippin jeszcze się nie odnaleźli!

Gimli spojrzał na niego smutno.

\- Już się nie odnajdą. I ty dobrze o tym wiesz.

Twarz Boromira zaczęła nagle wyrażać niepokój i niepewność. Spojrzał po innych członkach Drużyny, szukając w ich oczach zaprzeczenia, lecz wszystkie wyrażały to samo. Smutek i współczucie. Wszyscy dobrze zdawali sobie sprawę jak Boromir zżył się z młodszymi hobbitami i jakim ciosem dla niego jest ich śmierć. Gondorczyk ze złością kopnął jeden z hełmów obok niego, opadł na kolana i schował twarz w dłoniach.

\- Wybaczcie mi... - wyszeptał. - Wybaczcie, że zawiodłem...

Aragorn podszedł do niego i pokrzepiająco położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. Boromir spojrzał na niego z rozpaczą.

\- Czy to kara? - wyszeptał. - Kara za moją zdradę?

\- Nie, Boromirze - odparł Aragorn. - To nie kara.

Pomógł Gondorczykowi wstać. Na nocleg wybrali miejsce pod rozłożystym drzewem opodal pobojowiska. Gałęzie szeleściły żałośnie w podmuchach nocnego wiatru. Tego dnia Drużyna nie zamieniła ze sobą już ani słowa. Boromir nie mógł zasnąć przez długi czas, wpatrywał się w czerń nocy i wspominał poległych towarzyszy.

Gdy jednak sen nadszedł okazało się, że byłoby lepiej gdyby go w ogóle nie było...


End file.
